Perdidos en el tiempo
by Zomi B. Bondevik
Summary: Lukas Bondevik estudiante estresado de universidad y Tino Väinämöinen, dueño de una pequeña cafeteria y amigo de Lukas. Ambos verán como sus pacíficas se verán interrumpidas por dos hombres que están en medio de la calle vestidos de vikingos. Parejas: Dennor-Sufin
1. El encuentro fortuito

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya._

 _:D ¡Disfruten!_

 _ **Perdidos en el tiempo**_

 _ **Capítulo I: El encuentro fortuito**_

Lukas Bondevik, estudiante de segundo año de la universidad. Le bastaron dos semestres cursados y uno recién comenzando, tiempo exageradamente suficiente, para darse cuenta que no tenía vida, si es que vida se le puede llamar a estudiar casi el 80% del día,, otro 19% a un trabajo de medio tiempo para subsistir y el 1% dedicado a dormir, tan esquivo durante el periodo de ejercicios de clases, controles o exámenes. Realmente era todo un lujo.

Estúpida Universidad y su monopolización del tiempo.

Su departamento era pequeño, solo contaba con una pieza, cocina, baño y una sala de estar. Trataba de tener todo en el más pulcro orden a pesar de casi no estar mucho durante el día, ya que se la pasaba en la biblioteca de su facultad sumergido en libros e intentando resolver los problemas de los controles antiguos.

Su vida en el presente era un horror, aunque siempre supo que la vida de los universitarios no era fácil, simplemente era un reto, un juego de sobrevivencia, donde el más fuerte o más astuto lograría superarla.

Fue un día, en su habitual rutina de encierro en alguna sala de estudio o en la biblioteca, cuando sus ojos pesaban del sueño que tenía. Ya era hora de ir por una buena y amada taza de café. Qué bebida caliente más deliciosa para Lukas Bondevik, más aún si le acompañaban unas buenas tostadas con mantequilla o galletas de mantequilla. Daba igual, mientras tuviera mantequilla estaba bien.

Las cafeterías de su universidad generalmente estaban abarrotadas de gente, por lo que solía ir a una que estaba a dos cuadras de la facultad. El café era especialmente sabroso y sus galletas también. Hizo su pedido a un alegre muchacho de ojos violetas que siempre conversaba mucho con sus clientes de forma muy amable aunque a veces era algo torpe con sus entregas. Su nombre era Tino _Väinämöinen. Con el tiempo se habían hecho bastantes amigos, así que no era necesario que el finlandés preguntara su orden, pues siempre era la misma._

 _Conversaron un rato, Lukas decidió esperarlo, pues vivían en la misma dirección y así no regresaba a casa sola y aburrida, sobretodo en silencio. Tino de alguna forma lo distraía unos minutos de los quehaceres de la universidad, aunque Lukas casi no hablaba, solo se limitaba a escuchar._

 _Caminando juntos por las calles, oyeron bocinazos provenientes de unas calles más allá. Se acercaron a mirar por la curiosidad del joven finlandés. No podían ver mucho, los autos y las personas se habían acumulado. Tino impulsado por esa incesante corriente de curiosidad y esa sensación de que debía llegar, logró hacerse de un lugar entre la gente junto a su callado amigo._

 _No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían._

 _Había un par de locos que se habían escapado del psiquiátrico, según Lukas, muy grandes y altos, en medio de la calle, perdidos y desorientados, mirando un viejo pergamino, que por lo que alcanzaba a ver el noruego se trataba de un mapa muy antiguo._

 _Eran dos hombres que parecía que venían de una fiesta de disfraces, pero sus ropas eran tan reales, sobre todo las armas que traían._

 _No salían de su asombro cuando el hombre de cabellos rubios desordenados que tenía en una mano un hacha y en la otra el viejo mapa, se giró a verlos junto con su acompañante de intimidante mirada._

 _-Hey!-gritó el de cabellos despeinados muy alegre mientras caminaba hacia ellos- ¿Nos pueden ayudar? Estamos un poco perdidos_

 _Desde ese momento la vida de los dos jóvenes tomaría un giro inesperado._

 _Ya nada volvería a ser tan tranquilo y silencioso para los amigos, sobre todo para el noruego._

 _Su vida cambiaría para siempre luego de ese encuentro fortuito._


	2. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con ellos?

**_Disclaimer:_** _Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya._

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews :D_

 _:D ¡Disfruten!_

 **-X** **-**

 ** _Perdidos en el tiempo_**

 **-X** **-**

 ** _Capítulo II: ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos?_**

 **-** **c** **-**

-Insisto, la única solución es que los llevemos al psiquiatra. Necesitan internarlos ahora ya-dijo tajante el noruego al finlandés, quien lo miraba confundido sin saber qué iban a hacer con esos extraños hombres supuestamente del pasado-…o también tirarlos a la calle

-Lukas, no podemos dejarlos en la calle-respondió Tino preocupado

-Entonces, los llevaremos al psiquiátrico-Lukas se cruza de brazos, no estaba nada de acuerdo con tener a dos extraños en su departamento

Tino miraba a los "vikingos". No parecían malas personas a simple vista, de serlo, ya los habrían hecho picadillos con esas armas que traían. Armas que fueron confiscadas por el noruego en honor a la seguridad de él, de su amigo y de todos en realidad. Su atención se dirigió al de cabellos desordenados, quien hace dos horas les había informado que su nombre era Mathias y el de su compañero, Bernard.

Mathias husmeaba por el pequeño departamento, todo le llamaba la atención. Ahora mismo jugaba con el microondas, tras apretar todos los botones descubrió que un platillo transparente comenzaba a girar, no podía dejar de verlo.

-Deja eso-Lukas fue un poco exasperado hacía él-lo romperás

-Pero Luke…-hizo un puchero el recién regañado

-Mi nombre es Lukas, no Luke-se masajeó el puente de la nariz tratando de no tirarlo por el balcón en los siguientes diez segundos. Lo tomó del brazo para dejarlo sentado junto con Bernard en el sofá, este último había permanecido tranquilo en ese lugar tan desconocido y diferente a su tiempo.

-Quizá tengan hambre-sugirió Tino en un intento de cortar el tenso ambiente que había

-Que cocinen algo ellos… No, espera, mejor no-se retractó el noruego

-¡Quiero cordero asado!-pidió Mathias, pero la mirada de Lukas casi lo mata. Decidió quedarse callado hasta nuevo aviso.

Media hora después, estaban todos sentados intentando comer pizza. Lukas no tenía apetito, todo lo que había pasado se lo había quitado. Bernard y Mathias miraban con recelo el pedazo triangular de masa cubierta de queso derretido, único ingrediente que reconocieron, con unas torrejas rojas, otras de color rojo más oscuro y otras cosas que nunca habían visto en su vida. Era algo nuevo, en cualquier momento tomaría vida ese trozo tan raro y los mataría a todos, Mathias decidió tomar medidas para evitar eso y masacraba la pizza con esos objetos platinados que nunca había usado, según lo que Tino les había explicado, servían para comer. Bernard había aprendido de inmediato… a Mathias le tomaría su tiempo.

Bernard fue el primero en probar la pizza tras la insistencia de Tino. No murió en el intento, sobrevivió, no era mala, pero no se comparaba a su carne asada de sus tiempos.

A Lukas le daba absolutamente lo mismo si esos dos morían de hambre. Sería un problema menos para él, ahora mismo debería estar estudiando, pero no, estaba obligado a estar con esos extraños en la mesa mientras analizaba todos los sucesos que lo llevaron a lo que estaba viviendo ahora.

 ** _Flash Back Hace 2 horas y medía atrás…_**

 _-¡Hey! ¡Tú! –el vikingo del hacha y de cabellos despeinados, caminaba muy animado hacía ellos tratando de llamar su atención antes de que se perdieran de vista entre todo el público que los rodeaba. Su compañero no parecía muy convencido de si acudir a ese par de jóvenes era la mejor opción._

 _Lukas, por su parte, ya había dado media vuelta con su amigo, no quería más contacto visual con esos locos escandalosos recién salidos del psiquiátrico._

 _Mathias apresuró el paso, debía alcanzarlos. Algo en él le decía que ellos podrían ayudarlos. Corrió hacia ellos y lo tomó del brazo. Tino inmediatamente sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna cuando sintió la mirada penetrante del vikingo de atrás del ruidoso._

 _-Déjanos en paz, loco-lo apartó de un manotazo el noruego molestó_

 _-Necesitamos saber en qué lugar estamos-preguntó el de ropas vikingas_

 _-En la Avenida Principal-tras contestar Lukas, jaló a su amigo del brazo para seguir caminando y alejarse de ellos. Lástima que ellos venían detrás, no tenían intención de dejarlos escapar. Cada vez más rápido iba el dúo de amigos, incluso llegaron a correr. Los vikingos eran más rápidos y en poco tiempo los alcanzaron casi llegando al edificio donde el noruego vivía. Ahora mismo eran la presa del depredador, pero Lukas no estaba dispuesto a morir así. Antes de que Mathias hablara otra vez, lo dejó en el suelo sometido a él._

 _Tino estaba más asustado que nunca. Ahora sí que los vikingos los harían carne molida con el hacha y espada que traían consigo. Lukas se había metido con un tipo que aunque no fuera vikingo, era el doble de músculos que él. Lukas no parecía nada asustado, su expresión no decía nada, quizá un atisbo de molestia en su mirada._

 _-No me hagas perder la paciencia-habló el noruego tras segundos tensos de silencio y una guerra de miradas entre él y el hombre rubio-_

 _-No les haremos daño-dijo con un acento bastante extraño el hombre que no había hablado hasta ese momento_

 _-¿Entonces…Por qué nos siguen?-preguntó Tino_

 _-Estábamos en nuestro Drakkars navegando hacia las islas del sur-respondió el hombre_

 _-¡Y…Y despertamos en medio de una calle llena de carretas extrañas!-continuó Mathias-_

 _-Entonces… vienen del pasado-pensó en voz alta Tino sin creer lo que había escuchado_

 _Lukas se masajeó el puente de la nariz cansado de esto. Antes de quitarse de encima de él, en un rápido movimiento le quito el arma al vikingo más sociable. No les creía mucho, pero un loco con un arma era un verdadero peligro. Bernard, más consciente de que ambos jóvenes se sentían amenazados por ellos, le entregó voluntariamente la espada al rubio que se atrevió a enfrentar a su amigo, conocido por no tener piedad en las feroces batallas._

 _-Mi nombre es Mathias_ _Kølher-dijo animado el vikingo más escandaloso. Desde que el chico de ojos azul opaco lo desafió de esa forma que sintió inmediata admiración hacia él, en sus tiempos nadie trataría de tocarle un pelo-y el de mi amigo, es Bernard_ _Oxenstierna_

 _-Yo soy Tino_ _Väinämöinen_ _y mi amigo es Lukas Bondevik-el recién aludido no hizo ningún gesto-Bueno… no sigamos asustando a la gente… ¿Por qué no vamos a tu departamento, Lukas?_

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

Hace una hora que habían cenado, y hace media hora que Mathias y Bernard dormían sobre la alfombra tapados con una manta que a regañadientes Lukas les había pasado.

Aprovecharon ese momento de paz para seguir conversando en el pequeño balcón sobre la extraña situación actual en la que se encontraban.

-¿Y… qué vamos hacer con ellos, Lukas?-habló Tino

-Pues…-el noruego cerró sus ojos un momento y luego miró la ciudad de noche – Llevarlos de regreso al pasado de alguna forma


	3. Su primer día en el siglo XXI

**_Disclaimer:_** _Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya._

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews_ _J_

 _:D ¡Disfruten!_

 **-X-**

 ** _Perdidos en el tiempo_**

 **-X-**

 ** _Capítulo III: Su primer día en el siglo XXI_**

 **-X-**

Lukas Bondevik, estudiante universitario que vio su vida completamente alterada. Totalmente cambiada de pies a cabeza gracias a dos extraños viajeros del tiempo que invadieron su rutina para transformarla en un caos total. En resumen, su vida tendía al desorden y su paciencia, a cero en tan solo 24 horas.

Había pasado un día desde que se los encontraron en la calle y justo ahora estaban sorteándose entre Tino y Lukas quién se hacía cargo de Mathias o de Bernard con el clásico juego de "cara o sello".

Todo dependía de una moneda.

La vida de Lukas dependía de una moneda en este momento. Cruzaba los dedos por que saliera sello y no cara. Había apostado por sello. Solo quería ocuparse de Bernard. Quizá así su vida sería más tranquila que el apocalíptico futuro que veía con Mathias.

El momento de la verdad estaba a segundos… Tino lanzó la moneda.

-¡Cara! ¡Me quedo con Bernard!-exclamó contento Tino

-Fy faen!-bufó molestó el noruego mirando con odio la moneda. El mundo se le vino encima

-¡Somos equipo, Luke!-gritó feliz el danés abrazando por los hombros al noruego

-Mi nombre es Lukas, no Luke-repitió ya por enésima el aludido en lo que llevaban juntos- y NO somos equipo-recalcó tajante

Tino los miraba con una sonrisa forzada. Por su mente pasaba la siguiente pregunta: "¿Realmente sobrevivirían juntos esos dos?"

Por su parte, Bernard estaba secretamente contento de que le haya tocado el más pequeño. Lo mejor era que podría descansar un poco de su compañero Mathias, por lo menos no lo tendría 24/7 a su lado. Algo era algo y había que aprovecharlo.

Tino y Bernard pronto se retiraron del departamento del noruego. La cafetería no se atendería sola y había que trabajar, aunque el finlandés tenía dudas sobre si hoy podría realmente atender su local con Bernard a su lado, ya que debía enseñarle tantas cosas, pero por sobretodo, mirada era tan aterradora, sus expresiones lo hacían saltar del miedo y de aquí al final del día estaría muerto de un paro cardiaco seguramente. Como el vikingo no hablaba mucho, por no decir nada, Tino habló hasta por los codos de cómo era vivir en el siglo XXI durante su caminata.

-Siento que estoy aburriendo-río apenado - ¿Hablo mucho, verdad?

Bernard era muy tímido, no se atrevía a decirle que había escuchado cada palabra de él. Desde que le advirtió que no era bueno cruzar con la luz roja del semáforo, con su respectiva explicación de qué y cómo era ese objeto, hasta dónde estaban los hospitales, policía, etc. Escuchó absolutamente todo, no obstante, solo miró al chico y asintió. No entendió el porqué de la cara de terror del menor.

La llegada a la cafetería sería toda una aventura para el finlandés definitivamente.

Lukas hace 20 minutos había ido de compras, tiempo que aprovechó para despejar su mente y disfrutar del escaso silencio. Solo llevaba 2 horas a solas con el vikingo y ya quería matarlo ¿Acaso, ese vikingo torpe y ruidoso no podía quedarse quieto, no tocar nada o simplemente cerrar la boca? Entendía que ahora estaba sufriendo un ataque de curiosidad explosiva, pero él no para estar soportando a niños.

Mathias, por su lado, desde que llegó del pasado al presente, sintió una gran curiosidad por ese pequeño aparato que su amigo Lukas cargaba a todas partes. Para su fortuna, el noruego lo había dejado olvidado sobre la mesa del comedor. Un lugar demasiado tentador. Mathias no podía dejar de mirarlo, su mano iba por voluntad propia hacia él. No, no podía hacerlo, ya llevaba tres artefactos domésticos en su lista de asesinatos del día: la televisión, la tostadora de pan y el microondas. No quería volver a experimentar el enfado del noruego. Si fuera un gato, habría perdido tres de sus 9 vidas. Solo que desde que vio personitas pequeñas dentro del teléfono, más pequeñitas que las que vio dentro del televisor que murió en manos de él, que sintió la obligación de rescatarlas. Podrían estar secuestrados y fueron metidos ahí gracias a un vil hechizo… No, su amigo Lukas era un poco malhumorado, pero no podía ser un malvado secuestrador… ¿O sí? Tal vez estaba siendo un poco paranoico.

-¡El Rey del Norte de Europa salvará a esas personitas pequeñas!-dijo con toda la determinación del mundo mientras cogía el teléfono y luego de varios intentos, lo desarmó completos con golpes y caídas. Miró decepcionado el aparato. No encontró las personitas, solo había pequeñas piezas.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora? –la puerta se cerró de un sonoro portazo. Era el noruego y emanaba un aura de ira luchando por no salir al mundo. Su voz era calmada, pero era evidente que estaba molesto. Salió por 20 minutos y Mathias ya había despedazado algo.

-Trataba de salvar a las personitas-hizo un puchero el danés, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño que negaba una travesura para no ser regañado, aunque la evidencia en sus manos lo delataba.

Lukas masajeó el puente de la nariz. Paciencia no le quedaba. No era lo primero que rompía hoy. Decidió contar hasta 10 y respirar hondo hasta calmarse. Lo logró. Mathias no moriría hoy, pero existía la posibilidad latente de que sí lo mataría en los próximos días si seguía así.

-Ten-le lanza una de las bolsas que traía de sus compras-usa la ropa que hay dentro, quiero que parezcas lo más normal posible-camina hacia la cocina. Necesitaba un café urgente.

Cinco minutos más tarde, bebía de su bebida caliente calmadamente. Mathias no había salido del baño desde que entró con la bolsa. Tenía unos minutos de paz. Minutos de paz que fueron interrumpidos por un hombre desnudo sin pudor ni vergüenza que se paseaba como Odín lo envió al mundo. Con solo verlo escupió todo el café que tenía en la boca.

-¡Hey, Luke! La ropa era incómoda así que no me la puse-canturreó contento el danés, se sentía libre de esa forma, con su cuerpo al aire libre-espero que no tengas problemas.

Lukas apretó los puños. Nuevamente respiró hondo-Ponte la ropa ahora mismo, maldito exhibicionista. La gente de ahora lleva ropa.

Luego de varios intentos, Mathias terminó vestido con un simple jeans y una polera.

-Ahora, escúchame bien, porque no repetiré lo que voy a decir-Lukas estaba de pie frente a Mathias, quien estaba sentado en el sofá- llevarás ropa las 24 del día, nada de desnudos en mi departamento ni en la vía pública; te bañarás todos los días; no cruzarás las calles con luz roja ni hablarás con desconocidos menos irte con ellos; si te pierdes, no te buscaré así será mejor que no te alejes mucho de mí si salimos fuera del departamento; lugares importantes: hospitales, cuarteles de policía, etc-terminó su monólogo el noruego tras tomar aire- ¡ah! Y si se me olvida algo te lo diré en el momento ¿Entendiste?

Mathias le miró callado y luego sonrió-¿Podrías repetírmelo?

Sería un largo día definitivamente para el noruego.

La historia de Tino y Bernard era muy distinta. Entre ellos todo iba bien, ambos sintonizaron de inmediato a pesar de lo asustadizo del finlandés y las extrañas expresiones del vikingo sueco.

Tino le había dicho al sueco que se quedará sentado viendo televisión en el piso de arriba, que era donde el menor vivía. El sueco lo intentó, pero ver como Tino trabaja tan arduo y hacia tantas cosas a la vez, como por ejemplo: mantener limpio el local; revisar la entrega de pasteles, no los hacía el mismo como le había explicado en el trayecto, ya que cocinar no se le daba nada bien, y de café; además de atender a las personas que entraban. No podía simplemente quedarse sentado mirando a la nada, la televisión no era algo que llamara su atención en este momento.

Buscó que hacer en el segundo piso de la casa, tras unos minutos descubrió un cuarto pequeño donde habían sillas y mesas rotas de madera. En el mismo dormitorio había herramientas repartidas por el piso como si en algún momento Tino hubiese intentado repararlas el mismo. Tomó una de las herramientas y comenzó la reparación de muebles. Solo quería serle de ayuda al noble joven que lo acogió sus problemas.

Ya de noche, Tino subió con comida que hace minutos había ido a comprar a un local a tres cuadras de allí. Esperaba que el sueco no se haya aburrido mucho estando tanto tiempo encerrado sin hacer nada.

Al entrar no lo encontró a primera vista ¿Cómo podía perderse un sujeto tan grande? Quizá se había caído por la ventana o lo secuestraron gente del pasado y lo habían asesinado con los cruentos métodos vikingos y de la era medieval. Buscó por todos lados. Se detuvo frente al cuarto que no frecuentaba mucho más que para dejar objetos que se habían roto o no ocupaba. Allí estaba Bernard arreglando una silla. Casi todos los muebles que había ahí estarían como nuevos si se les pasaba una capa de pintura encima.

-¡Eres asombroso!-estaba sorprendido el finlandés - ¡Lo has hecho todo tú solo! Yo ni en una década habría reparado tanto-ríe avergonzado

-No podía dejarlas así- habla con su particular acento mientras señala los muebles que había reparado

-¡Te mereces mucha comida! Ven, vamos a comer-lo jala Tino hacia el comedor.

Bernard solo se dejó llevar por él, Verlo feliz era algo que le agradaba y hacía sentir algo extraño en él, no sabía cómo describirlo utilizando palabras. Era algo nuevo para él. Por ahora solo se dedicaría a serle de ayuda, su próxima meta era aprender a cocinar dulces y pasteles para su cafetería.

Mathias se saborearía hasta los bigotes si los tuviera. Su amigo Lukas había preparado algo del otro mundo para cenar. Definitivamente dejaría la pasta con salsa boloñesa como uno de sus platillos predilectos.

-Ten-le pasa una servilleta Lukas-límpiate la boca, hasta un niño de 3 años es más limpio para comer que tú

Mathias se limpia, pero duró tan poco la boca la limpia que realmente fue algo inútil que se limpiara.

-Me puedes explicar cómo es que llegaron aquí-preguntó el noruego. No había tenido tiempo de tocar el tema desde que llegaron así que aprovechó la cena para hacerlo.

-Pues…-Mathias dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato y le mira- sinceramente no lo sé… Como ya te dije antes, con Bernard íbamos en un viaje por mar con nuestro Drakkars… todo es muy difuso, no recuerdo nada. Cuando desperté estábamos en una playa tirados sobre la arena.

Lukas piensa un momento en silencio-… ¿y qué pasó con el Drakkars?

Tras esa pregunta, Mathias se levanta y revuelve la caja que Lukas le había dado para que dejara sus viejas ropas vikingas dentro. Luego regresa y le entrega un pedazo de tabla astillada- Esto es lo único que quedó de él

 _Fy faen!= ¡Carajo! ¡Puta madre! ¡Joder! ¡Coño! o ¡No mames!_

Y muchísimas gracias por leer :D


End file.
